


Rusty Red Mermaid

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU in which Feferi finds a a rustic-red mermaid washed up on shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Red Mermaid

As a young girl, you’ve always loved to sit on your Auntie G’s dock during the summer. You still do, but you’re old enough to walk around the beach and actually swim alone. But today, you are indeed sitting on the dock. You’re reading a good book that Sollux and Eridan recommended ( and you thought you should try it, when do these two ever agree?? )  
You stand up to go inside, stretching your tired limbs. Your hands are on your hips but something odd catches your eye. Red? on the beach?! With that thought only, you sprint towards… them? You start to stumble with that last few steps, are you eyes lying to you? It was a… mermaid!! Just like your favorite fairy tales…Before you could even manage a single word, they flipped their tail. Damn.  
"Excuse me??? Are you okay?" you try.  
They flip over with a pained expression on their face, “Hey…” and start for the ocean again!  
You stop them, “Oh nuh uh! You have to be injured to land on the beach like this.  
You pick them up, “Whats your name? Pronouns too?” They’re really pretty…  
"I’m… Aradia. Aradia Megido. I’m a. she, her, and herself." She smiled at you. Wow she’s so pretty.  
Once you’re back to the dock, you check her. She has a nasty cut on her arm. Stupid litter beetles, leaving glass bottles. After getting the first-aid kit, her arm is wrapped up.  
"Better??" you smile.  
Her grin is soft and warm, “Yes, thank you.”  
~~~  
Auntie G hands you a box of homemade California Rolls, you holler a ‘Thank you!’ as you’re out the door. Back on the dock is where you’re going.  
You drop 4 pebbles into the water to signal Aradia to come up. This rusty mermaid is back up and with her perfect smile. You could stare into her eyes forever.  
She was your best friend now, you couldn’t leave this house for the school year. Maybe you can get her to keep you here. Maybe that’ll put less stress on you to glub up amd conf-  
"C’mon, Feferi! Lemme’ try one!"  
You snap out of it, “Say ahhhh!”  
She does and you throw a piece in. She loves your Auntie’s sushi.  
Picking up your fishy chopsticks, you take turns feeding yourself and her.  
You start to daydream about how to confess to this babe. She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect in every way! You’re so lucky for meeting her that day.  
She has soy sauce soaked rice on her lips…”Aradia… c’mere.”  
Aradia pulls herself out of the water to make eye level with you and you kiss her.  
"I love you, Aradia Megido!" Your face is as red as her tail and eyes.  
She giggles plenty and flashed her teeth in the way that makes you melt, “I love you too, Feferi Peixes.”


End file.
